Computing devices have been developed to increase the settings in which computing functionality is made available to users. For instance, mobile phones and slate form factor devices (e.g., tablets) have advanced to provide access to content, applications, services, browsing, and other computing functionality in mobile settings. Additionally, availability and use of various kinds of wearable computing devices (e.g., watches, fitness bands, pod devices, glasses, etc.) is steadily increasing.
Due to the small size of mobile devices and wearable devices (e.g., mobile platforms), and correspondingly limited screen-real estate, it may be challenging to implement schemes for controlling positioning of on-screen elements and user interfaces for the devices. For instance, traditional mobile device operating systems are configured to provide access to a single application user experience at a time that consumes available screen-real estate, which prevents or limits users' ability to access and/or combine functionality associated with multiple applications. Interaction with multiple applications (e.g., multitasking or simultasking) may require a user to perform a series of tasks to activate, launch, locate, and/or switch back and forth between each application. Consequently, using conventional techniques for multi-tasking on a mobile device or other computing platform may lead to user frustration and may be inadequate in some scenarios.